


Broken angel

by Boofy1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofy1998/pseuds/Boofy1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old fic that I wrote ages ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken angel

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title is crappy as always

Castiel sat alone on the side of a high way it was deadly quiet even at this time there should have been at least one car but there wasn’t there was nothing, nothing at all. Last time Castiel had seen Dean was when he left to go live with Lisa and Ben that was after Sam had fallen into the pit, Castiel had been brought back to life somehow he still didn’t understand the whole situation but thought best to leave it in the hands of his father. He didn’t know how long he was standing there but it was long enough for the memories of those he’s killed or damaged come screaming back into his head scrambling his peaceful thoughts. He can still hear and see the screams of the woman who he had burned out the eyes of, even though he warned her that if she pried anymore it may happen but she continued. All of these thoughts began to become overwhelming till the only reasonable thought was left in his head one that if he does it, it would be a sin in which he is meant to avoid doing. “Kill myself?” He questioned himself “But that would be a sin….but I am no use here I’ve done more worse than good there’s not point of my existence” he argued. Castiel stood there for a moment trying to convince himself if it was or wasn’t a good idea to die finally coming to the conclusion to do it….he was ready to die, he helped a bit in the apocalypse even after dying, Dean was with his family and happy. Castiel pulled out his angel blade and stared at it for a moment before he looked around his surroundings he decided to see Dean for the last time then find a much better looking place than the side of a road.

Castiel stood outside the house where Dean was working on the front garden, it looked peaceful and quiet. He saw how the hunter didn’t have as much lines under his eyes from stress and a lack of dark circles under his eyes from hardly any sleep. Smiling sadly to himself Castiel looked down staring the angel blade once more before leaving not forgetting to drop something on the ground for Dean. Once he had left Dean looked up from working on the garden when he heard the familiar sounds of wings flapping, looking everywhere for the angel Dean couldn’t see him anywhere till his eyes fell onto something blue lying in the grass. On further inspection Dean saw that it was the blue tie that Castiel always wore (and could never tie it properly) as well as 2 black feathers next to it. “Cas!” Dean shouted looking everywhere picking up the tie he ran back towards the house and told Lisa he had to go, before he jumped into the impala gripping the tie tightly as he began his search for the angel.

Castiel’s P.O.V  
The spot Castiel had chosen was the park, he found it peaceful to be surrounded by all the trees, plants, flowers and animals, if he was going to leave this world he may as well see something beautiful in his last moments. Gripping onto the blade tightly Castiel sucked in a deep breath even though angels didn’t require to breath he just did, the tip of the blade touched his chest slightly but before he was able to fully stab himself with it a voice shouted at him.  
Dean’s P.O.V Dean had been driving around everywhere searching for a certain angel in a trench coat especially since he was about to do something stupid. Driving past the park he saw a glimpse of a familiar man in a trench coat causing him to reverse the car and fly out the door. Seeing the angel blade about to pierce Castiel’s chest Dean shouted as he began running over towards him “CAS WAIT NO STOP” his words were scrambled as he got closer and closer.

Castiel looked startled as Dean came up to him in full speed grabbing the angel blade and throwing it to the side. “Hello….Dean” Castiel said softly avoiding Dean’s gaze “That’s it a hello? What the hell are you thinking?” Dean muttered lifting Castiel’s chin up slightly to make Castiel look at him. “There’s no longer any need of having me around….I’m a burden….I’ve hurt so many people Dean out of everyone I thought you would have understood that” Castiel quietly replied and instantly regretted since the next moment Castiel’s back had hit the trunk of a tree. “Out of all people” Dean snorted “Yeah I know how you feel, living with the guilt and all” he muttered staring at Castiel with concern in his eyes as he trapped Castiel between him and the tree (still totally 100% straight xD) even though Castiel would be able to escape he didn’t have the will to.

“I killed my brothers and sisters…I rebelled against everything I knew…” Castiel quietly said “The only good I did was getting you out of hell”. When Dean heard this he flinched slightly as he stared at Castiel not the breaking it. “You can’t go and kill yourself” Dean said his voice breaking slightly as he saw how broken the angel actually was. “I need you….more than you will ever understand” Dean wanted to say to him but he couldn’t, he wasn’t very good with words so he simply wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him tightly. Castiel tensed up feeling the hug for a while before he slowly relaxed in Dean’s embrace and returned the hug, “You don’t need me anymore…. You have Lisa and Ben, be happy with them” Castiel finally said as Dean pulled back, “I do need you….” Dean shouted at him his fists clenching slightly “When will you understand this Cas, I need you, I’ll always need you, I need you there for me, I need you with me….I just need you” he added before making a quick decision and softly placed his lips onto Castiel’s as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “But…” Castiel whispered he didn’t want to get in the way of Dean’s family now…. “No buts just come home….with me…please, you’re all I have left…Sammy’s gone….Lisa and Ben have moved on which I don’t blame them for” Dean softly said when he rested his forehead on Castiel’s. The angel stared at him for a moment his blue eyes meeting Dean’s bright green ones and he hesitantly nodded “I can’t promise I’ll be the best of co…” Castiel went to say but was interrupted by Dean’s mouth meeting his.   
"You may want this" Dean smiled against Castiel's lips as he held up the blue tie that was dropped and he handed it back to Castiel.

This is the story of how a broken angel can begin to be rebuilt by a human being even when he is sure that he is far from being able to be fixed.


End file.
